Little Aka-chan
by ghost I-I'm not a-a-afraid
Summary: Akaya went to Seigaku (with an accident) and wanted to challenge Ecizhen but he was already in America... so he wanted to challenge Tezuka but he refused to so how did he end up like this, smaller than the others and turned into a 5 year old? ahhh! Niou-senpai! I want ice cream!
1. Chapter 1

**AhahahaAha hahahaha! we fixed a little on the chapter, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1:**

It was a normal day as you could hear the familiar TARUNDORU! in the distance as it was a forecast of the little earthquake that happened right after it.

"Another earthquake, Nya," Eiji sighed as he was playing a practice match against Momoshiro.

"It's been a lot of them lately, do you know why Inui-senpai?" Momo asked as he looked over the data master who was scanning his notebook.

"Earthquakes are quite common here in Japan but there is a 88.5% chance the cause is coming from Kanagawa," Inui said as he pushed up his glasses as if he were cool. (Something that he isn't.)

"Don't get careless! Momo, Eiji, Inui, 50 laps!" Tezuka shouted and seemed to be in "that mood" today.

The three, or Momo and Eiji, sighed, as Inui seemed to have run away. Wait? Running away? He wasn't like this. "Where did Inui-senpai go?" Kaidoh asked randomly.

"Where am I?" A familiar curly-haired boy asked. He wasn't standing in front of his house, but a school building. Kirihara Akaya sighed as he covered his eyes with a cap.

If you wondered, it was Sanada's cap and the cause of the earthquake.

"Wait... This is Seishun! Seigaku, and where Seigaku is, Echizen is." Akaya smirked evilly as he thought of this. He could just play Echizen once more and crush him. That would be easy. He would get sweet revenge for buchou.

Akaya looked over at the courts where the team was practicing. "Come out Echizen!" Akaya shouted and waved his racket around. The courts turned quiet and the freshmen, juniors and regulars looked up at him.

"Echizen is in America," Horio said as walked up to the baby of Rikkaidai. "What?! When?" Akaya shouted (very surprised) and looked down at Horio who seemed to be very, very, scared.

"Seriously, he hasn't heard about that?" Some freshmen whispered to each other.

"Well, where is Tezuka?" Akaya shouted as he felt his cheeks heat up. How could he not know that? This was embarrassing, but he could beat the buchou and avenge Sanada's cap! Yeah, definitely not Sanada, but the cap.

"Only team members are allowed here." Tezuka said as he came out from behind a bush. (What?)

"Tezuka!" Akaya shouted in surprise and took a step back. "Let's play a match!" Akaya shouted again (my, a lot of shouting going on) as he pieced himself together and smirked. "I will crush you!"

The other members of Seigaku only stared at them. What was wrong with that guy? First he didn't know that Echizen was in America and now he challenged the captain who was on pro level, seriously.

"No." Tezuka answered blankly.

"Ehh? Why? Come on? Please!" Akaya begged in complaining tone. "Come on!" Akaya tried one more time.

"Akaya!" A familiar angry fukubuchou turned up without a cap.

(So he did have hair under there...)

Akaya gulped and turned around to face his fukubuchou and buchou. He was so dead. (Pray for him.)

"Buchou, fukubuchou, I can..." Akaya was cut off by a slap from Sanada. It wasn't so hard, it only made him fall to the ground and get a scratch on his left arm.

"Fuji-san, Tezuka-san," Yukimura said and greeted them as Fuji showed up. "Nice to meet you again." Yukimura continued.

"There is 99.9% that you are going to punish him." Inui said and came out of the bathroom. (There he was.)

Sanada took his cap and placed it back on his own head. "Just wait till we get back." Sanada said and tried to perfect the position/angle of his beloved cap. Akaya wanted to run away, but he couldn't as he was under his fukubuchou's glare.

"Kirihara-kun, do you want something to drink?" Inui asked as he held up a... bottle.

"Well, I'm thirsty," Akaya muttered and looked at the bottle. "Um... thanks creepy-glasses guy," Akaya said and looked at the bottle with an 'Inui' sign on.

"Kirihara-san, don't do it!" Someone cried out as the others didn't really care.

"Akaya?" Yukimura looked worried as his kohai fell unconscious on the ground (his soul was being sucked out).

"What did you give him? It has more effect than slapping does," Yukimura asked as he crouched down beside Akaya.

"Inui special-super-great-awesome-ultra-good-juice," Inui answered and wrote the effect(s) in his notebook.

Sanada frowned; maybe he could start making juice and- but it was cut off by a shout from Arai. "What's wrong with him? Is he shrinking?!" Arai gasped and got a basketball in the head. (What?)

The people who were there looked on with fascination. Akaya's arms and legs shrank inwards, but his eyes got bigger. So did Inui's, who was scribbling furiously in his notebook.

"Wha..." Akaya squirmed as his body moved a little. "Akaya?" Sanada asked, a little unsure as his kohai woke up. "Are you okay, Kirihara-kun?" Fuji asked as the boy cursed under his breath. (What, no one cares that he cursed?!)

The boy looked at his hand with big eyes. "What happened?" The boy asked, noting that his voice was softer and higher.

"Akaya? Are you alright?" Yukimura asked as tried to look the boy in the eyes. "Buchou? When did you get so big?" Akaya suddenly asked and stared up at the big bad buchou of Rikkai Dai.

The boy turned to Sanada and looked up at him. "Fukubuchou, when did you turn into a whale...? ...Oh, you have always been one." Akaya chuckled as someone tried to stop Sanada from annihilating Akaya.

"He shrunk." Kaidoh said as he walked up to them.

"Shrunk, what are you talking about bandanna boy!?" Akaya growled and jumped up at his feet. "Huh?" He looked up at them. "What the fuck!?" He screamed.

"Language," Yukimura (ever the language and grammar Nazi) said and ruffled the kid's hair. "I would estimate his age to be around 5 years old." Inui said and wrote in his book.

"Five? I'm a second year in middle school!" Akaya shouted, annoyed.

"Not anymore..." The author laughed evilly and continued her plan to make his life a living hell...


	2. Chapter 2

**She helped me :3**

**Chapter 2:**

"Take it easy Aka-chan." Yukimura said warmly and somehow managed to get Akaya calm. (Magic!)

"Inui, do you have an antidote to your juice?" Tezuka asked as he looked down at chibified Akaya who seemed to be feeling sleepy.

"No, but there is 11% chance right now of finding an antidote." Inui said and smirked. "11%?! Don't give me that shit! I want to get back to myself!" Akaya shouted and and pouted. (Awww, so adorable)

"Language, Akaya." Sanada said with a voice that made the world hold their breath.

The Seigaku tennis team continued to stare. "Don't let your guard down and forty laps!" Tezuka shouted at the team. "That includes the freshmen!"

A loud annoyed sound came from the team.

"He is cute..." Eiji said as he stared into Akaya's eyes.

"I'm not cute..." The boy pouted as he actually was more adorable than cute. Of course, 'adorable' has about four times the power as simply 'cute'.

"While Inui-kun takes care of the antidote, we have to somehow explain this to his parents." Yukimura said and hugged the child. He had a soft spot for small children, even though Akaya was 5 years old but actually older.

"Ahem." Akaya started and got everyone's attention. "Dad is in America with nee-chan and mum is in Kyoto on a business trip."

"So you are home alone? You poor thing." Yukimura said with a (a little bit fake) caring voice as Akaya blushed at the buchou's affection and ignored the dark aura coming out of Sanada.

Maybe Akaya could take advantage of this? A wide smirk formed at his lips for one second. "It's so lonely." Akaya sniffed and turned to the buchou and hugged him tightly.

"It's so lonely being all alone...-sniff-, I don't want to be alone." Akaya's voice broke as well as the other (except Sanada's) people's hearts melted.

"Don't worry, we will find a place for you to sleep." Yukimura said with a... honeyed, Oishi-like voice. "Really?" Akaya asked and wiped away some fake tears that were threatening to fall from his green eyes.

"You will stay with Genichiro." Yukimura finished and wiped away the tears which graced Akaya's chubby cheeks.

"No!" The word came from both the victims... I mean the fukubuchou and kohai.

"Why not, Genichiro? Your parents won't be home for another week and you have a big house." Yukimura said innocently. (Actually, an evil spirit laughed sadistically in his mind.)

Sanada sighed, defeated. Honestly, he couldn't do anything against Yukimura.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The Sanada family was quite familiar for their dojo. They had won a lot of kendo championships over Japan. The reason they won... They were not allowed to lose. Well... They had a big house. (not as big as Atobe's)

"Amazing." Akaya said with big shiny eyes as he looked up at the HOUSE. Sanada looked down at... I was supposed to write son but... His kohai or little brother.

"If it isn't Genichiro, I thought you would never come." A smirking 17 year old said.

"Nii-san." Genichiro greeted. Akaya looked up at a tall boy who looked like an older version of fukubuchou, except that he didn't have a cap and seemed friendlier.

"And who is your little friend?" The young man asked and crouched down in front of Akaya. "I'm the number one! Rikkaidai's ace." Akaya said and smiled, full of confidence. The older boy started laughing.

"You're funny, really, Genichiro, who is this?" The older boy asked and wiped away a tear. "Don't underestimate me." Akaya growled and tried to punch the older boy but was stopped with a single hand. "And he's violent and scary." The older boy faked a scared face.

"He's... uh, Totoya Ittoki and is going to stay here for awhile." Sanda answered and smiled. (Creepy!) Akaya pouted. Why didn't the stupid fukubuchou say his real name.

"Ehhh, Toto-chan? My name is Toshiyuki but you can call me Toshi." Toshiyuki smiled and ruffled the curly haired child. "I don't want to." Akaya said straight. "Eh?" Toshiyuki said with a pouty voice. "I don't want to call you Toshi."

The conversation continued as Sanada got a call from Jackal.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but there are some things you need to know." Jackal said and it seemed like he was opening a book in the background.

"Know what?"

"I have list of things about Akaya you should know... let's see..." Jackal mumbled and found the Table of Contents and started to scan its extensive contents.


	3. Chapter 3

**Long time no read... I guess! Since last time, I got a BETA reader! So everyone should thank Snowpoppy! And hopefully, Grammar Nazi, you will never catch me again.**

**Warning: TEAZUKA! Even though he is not in the chapter.**

**Chapter 3:**

"Sasuke!" Sanada suddenly shouted as he had turned off his phone and looked from Toshiyuki to a boy around…. some kind of age but definitely older than him… for now. Sasuke, for that was apparently his name, looked at them with bored eyes. "What is it, oji-san?" He asked and looked to Akaya. "And who is that brat?" Sanada and Akaya clenched their fists. "TARUNDORU! Don't call me that!" came at the same time as "I'm not a brat!". (Try guessing who shouted it.) "But I'm your nephew, remember?" Sasuke said with a teasing voice.

Apparently, Sanada did not like being called ojii-san, or uncle. Made him feel to old for his generous fourteen years of age, going on fifteen.

"Calm down Genichiro." Toshiyuki said, smiling, a little annoyed. Sanada sighed and sent a glare to his cousin. "Fuku…I mean, Sanada is an uncle? I knew he was old, but not that old!" Akaya shouted in mock surprise. Sanada raised his hand ready to slap the offender's face, to Akaya's horror. "...Okay, no slapping here." Toshiyuki said and for once acted like a older brother (which rarely happened).

"One last thing, Sasuke!" Toshiyuki said and smiled over at Sasuke. "No." Sasuke answered and turned to walk. "You haven't heard what I was going to ask you!" Toshiyuki shouted after him with a puppy desperate voice. "I won't do it anyway, it's probably just washing the dojo before the training starts." Sasuke shouted back, annoyed.

"Dojo?" Akaya asked and looked around, excited as he had never been in a dojo before.

"I just want you to look after Toto-chan, while Genichiro and I start the training. You know, since grandfather isn't here." Toshiyuki said pleading. "No."

"Come on."

"No."

"And I, who thought Sanada was weird." Akaya mumbled as he earned a glare from his senpai.

"Ok, I give up." Toshiyuki sighed, defeated. Sasuke smiled victoriously and decided to hurry out of there before a bomb exploded. (What?)

"But first I want to tell you a story." Toshiyuki said and made Sasuke stop. Sasuke looked at him in horror.

"Once, there was a little boy with the name Botenmaru…"

"I can't believe he tricked me…" Sasuke grumbled, annoyed as he sat outside a newly opened bake-shop with his newly assigned demon… I mean Akaya.

_Maybe this is not as bad as I thought_. Akaya smiled at the thought as he took a new spoon with delicious chocolate cake in his mouth. "How much are you going to eat? You are already eating your third piece of cake. I'm not that rich." Sasuke asked grumpily as he had only eaten one piece. He could already imagine all his hard-earned money flowing away from his wallet in a couple of minutes.

Akaya looked up and smiled. "You are my babysitter right? It's up to you." Akaya grinned and licked his upper lip clean from chocolate. Sasuke got a look in his eyes and took Akaya's plate. "That's mine!" Akaya shouted, annoyed as he shouldn't have said that last thing.

"I'm your babysitter, right? It's up to me, and I decide... no more cake for you!" Sasuke smiled at the face Akaya was making. "Give it back!" Akaya shouted and received some stares from the others in the shop.

"In your dreams."

"I can't believe you're broke, Jackal." Marui said as he and Jackal walked down the street that led to the hotel with the free buffets. "What do you use your money on, really?" Marui asked as he held a package with some just-made buns from the school economics room.

"What do you think?" Jackal asked, annoyed. "I don't know, you had all that money yesterday, when we went out with Niou and Akaya," Marui said innocently and had totally forgotten about the mountain of food he ate the previous day, which Jackal bought (as usual). "Hey, isn't that Niou?" Marui asked and pointed at the the familiar guy with a rat-tail who seemed like he was spying on someone (he didn't look like a stalker).

"Yo, Niou." Marui greeted and got a 'shhhhhhh' back. Marui and Jackal only looked confused.

"IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT UP SOON, I WILL KICK YOU OUT FOR GOOD!" An angry voice shouted from inside the bake-shop.

"What is going on inside there?" Marui asked as the noises quieted down.

"There's some kids fighting, puri." Niou smirked and continued watching. Jackal sighed. How could they be so immature?

"Ahh, he looks familiar." Marui sat beside Niou in the next second said surprised. They looked through the window at a curly haired 5 year old who seemed to be be apologizing and another child at 10, who didn't want to apologize and only got the bake-shop owner angrier.

"Does Akaya have a little brother or something?" Marui asked as studied the younger one. "I don't believe so, he only has an older sister." Jackal said as he sat beside the two others. "That was I thought too, but now I'm a little confused... puri." Niou said and stifled a laugh as each of the two (Sasuke and Akaya) got a smack in the head. "Well it's only one way to find out and by the way, I'm hungry, Jackal, the last of your money." Marui said and stood up.

"So don't fight here again." The owner said angrily and turned to walk back to where he came from.

"It's not even my fault." Akaya pouted as he patted the spot he got smacked. (Awwww, so cute.) "Most of it is." Sasuke grumbled.

"The usual, please." An all too familiar voice that belonged to Marui said.

Marui-senpai! I have to hide! Akaya thought and jumped behind Sasuke. "Why are you hiding?" Sasuke asked, annoyed. "I'm not hiding… I just… I just don't like seeing red hair." Akaya whispered the worst excuse ever.

"Marui-kun, glad to see you again." The woman behind the desk smiled and took up a pink box. "I had some extra money." Marui chuckled and gave her Jackal's money. "You are really rich, Marui-kun, where did you get the money from? It's not like some classmate of yours that is dark skinned, Brazilian, and bald is giving you the money, right?" She started laughing.

"Where did you get that silly idea from?" Marui laughed and pretended to be surprised as he looked at the two boys standing beside him, one of whom was sweat-dropping nervously, amazed at the woman's accuracy. "You, curly hair? You can't be… a relative of Kirihara Akaya?" Marui asked as he probably got a thumbs up from the author.

"N…no, I'm Totoya Ittoki." Akaya said and looked up at his senpai.

_That is so Akaya's voice! I have heard that there's at least 3 people in the world that look like you, but I don't believe it's the same with voices. He is kind of cute…_ Marui thought and seriously wanted to ruffle the 5 year-old's hair. _What if it is Akaya? We don't know what happens in this time and age. He ran away from training today… maybe he ended up at Seigaku and met that friend of Yanagi. That's impossible. Well… I can try_… Marui thought to himself and chuckled at the silly idea.

"You know, Akaya, I have two tickets to terminator 5 and I was wondering if you want to go with me?!" Marui lied and looked at the child who lighted up like a Christmas tree. "Really, Marui- senpai?" Akaya asked excited and pushed Sasuke away.

"Akaya? It's really you." Marui said and took a hand to ruffle the younger boy's hair, just to be sure. "You found me out!" Akaya said and cursed. "So my apprentice has gotten even smaller… this might be a problem." Niou, who somehow had gotten beside Marui, said thoughtfully.

"Niou-senpai!" Akaya stuttered, surprised, and looked from one of his senpai to the others. "How did you end up like this, bratling?" Niou asked and sat down to just stare at Akaya. "I...It's not my fault! It was that creepy glasses guy." Akaya said in defense of himself. "You mean Inui-san?" Jackal asked as he came up to them.

"It's kind of strange." Marui said and continued to ruffle Akaya's hair. "What is?" Akaya asked innocent and looked at them with is big green eyes. Niou smirked and took the chance and answered. "Because you are actually once-in-a-lifetime... adorable."

"I'm NOT adorable!" Akaya protested,even though he sort of knew he was. "Just accept it." Sasuke said, who pushed his way through. "But I'm not adorable!" Akaya shouted louder and earned some curious stares. "Just accept it brat, you're adorable- but it's okay if you just want to be cute." Niou said reasonably, his ice-blue eyes flashing.

"Stop teasing him, we don't want any more trouble." Jackal, who suddenly became a man, said and got everyone's attention. "Thanks for being on my side." Akaya said and smiled. (Wait, what is wrong with you Akaya!?)

"You're getting too soft, if this continues I'll have to take you to my place." Niou said with a grown-up voice, his eyes positively sparkling with malice in the room.

"Ok, I don't know why you are calling him Akaya but I think it's time to go home." Sasuke interrupted. "Ahh, you're no fun, it's not surprising that you're a Sanada." Akaya sighed and yawned, thinking about his eerily similar fukubuchou. "I'm tired..." Akaya mumbled and wiped away a sleepy tear.

"Aww." Some girls giggled as they walked past them. Niou grinned and formed an idea. "Bratlling? Sit on my back, puri." Niou said in more of a demanding way and crouched down. "Don't wanna." Akaya protested and yawned. "Don't make this hard." Marui said, who for some reason still had his hand in the child's hair. "Don't wanna." Akaya continued childishly. "Puri..." Niou mumbled annoyed. "What did I say? Jackal!" Marui said and gave a sign to Jackal who sighed. Why did he always have to do this?

After a lot of struggling, Akaya was sleeping on Niou's back and Jackal had gotten a scar he would have forever, as a memento from that beautiful day.

"Aww, he's sooo cute. Is he your brother?" A girl asked as she came up to them at the street on their way home. "I'm only looking after him for my aunt, do we look alike?" Niou asked as he smiled at the girl. "Not at all." Marui mumbled as he ate some of the food from the pink box.

"That's so nice, what is his name?" The girl continued. "Totoya Ittoki." Sasuke said as he jumped in. "Totoya, cute name, Well, I have to go, bye." The girl said and waved.

"That was the 5th one." Jackal said, a little surprised as he had never gotten so close to a girl before, even though he had stood 4 meters away from her.

"It's because of my good looks." Niou said. "As the genius I am, it's only because of Akaya." Marui protested.

"Good looks."

"Akaya."

"Good looks."

"Akaya."

"Puri."

"Akaya."

"Don't fight, you'll wake him up," Jackal said, as he had learned a lot from babysitting Akaya all the time.

There was an awkward silence as the teammates and Sasuke walked back to the Sanada residence.

"Impressive house." Marui said as they looked at the traditional house that belonged to the Sanada's. "Where should I..." Niou was cut off by a lot of shouting.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"What was that?" Jackal asked, a little suspicious. "Oji-san and baa-san are having their usual kendo practice with the students since grandfather, mum and dad are out. Yeah, and you can only place Totoya at the doorstep- baa-san will pick him up before he dies. Now, excuse me. I'll go and watch Dragon Ball Z." Sasuke said blankly and just walked away, well-versed with the routine.

As the boys stood there, some odd noises reached their ears. They stood there for a while, not exactly sure what to do. "Let's check it out." Niou finally said and walked toward the noises. The next second, all four of them were sitting behind a bush and watched as they saw a lot of 20 year-old guys swinging with wooden swords.

"What's going on?" Akaya asked as he started waking up. "You're up." Marui said and turned to the small child. "What is all this terrible noise?" Akaya asked as he climbed down from Niou's back. "Hey Aka-chan, do you want a 1 week supply of free ice cream?" Niou asked as he had his eyes set on a stand in the corner at the other side of the training.

"Hai..." Akaya mumbled and yawned as this day had lasted forever.

This is going to end badly, Jackal thought as could already feel his senses protesting Niou's offer. "What am I going to do?" Akaya asked as he looked up at Niou. "Easy, just take a wooden sword from that basket over there, without getting noticed." Niou said and gave him a thumbs up. "Marui, aren't you going to say something?" Jackal asked. "Film it." Marui said and gave Jackal a camera.

Akaya smiled confidently as he stood, plastered to the wall beside the open door, which lead to the room where the training was. Akaya looked inside. He was totally wrong. This was bad! How could be get through them? He wasn't good at math but it was at least 30 stk. there. But he had to do this. He couldn't disappoint Niou, and of course it was for ice cream (ahh... the joy).

"The last 40 now!" Sanada shouted as he eyed all the students that were actually older than him. "Hai!"

"You are too harsh Genichiro." Toshiyuki said, who had stopped 300 swings ago, as he sat with his back to the wall and smiled. "This is necessary for them- no one here should lose." Sanada said determined.

"Maybe I should crawl..." Akaya mumbled to himself as he got down on all four. It was now or never! For ice cream...! Three cheers!

"He's actually doing it." Niou smirked to himself as they watched Akaya crawl across the floor. "And to think that it's going so smoothly." Marui said and kept his eye on the child.

"What's that?" One of the students asked as he got a glimpse of something curly in the corner of his eye. Wait!? Was that a child?

Hope no one sees me, Akaya begged silently as he stood up with the basket of swords. So many! The unknown child took a hold of one of them and tried to take it out. It was heavy, had he gotten weaker or something?

The man that had noticed him stopped. "Hey, you!" Sanada shouted, hardly at him. "Hai!" The man replied hurriedly and swung his sword as he had never done so in his entire life.

Akaya dragged all he could, but how weak was he? Maybe if he could lean the basket down? He took a hold of the top and pulled. Wait? Wasn't the basket a little too... 15 minutes past twelve. It was so heavy. Akaya widened his eyes as it got a little too heavy.

"Ahh!" He yelped as the basket fell over and nearly crushed him. The sword Akaya had somehow managed dragged out from the back and hit one person in the head. Everyone fell as if they were all dominoes, choreographed to neatly fall over in a straight line. Sanada and Toshiyuki only watched as their students fell over.

"AKAYA!" Sanada shouted as he eyed the child who lay on his back beside the basket. Akaya froze and sat up.

"Did you get that on tape?" Niou and Marui asked as they turned over to look at Jackal. He nodded, a picture of total obedience.

Niou and Marui cackled in unison.

Akaya winced in pain and sniffed. "Don't be so angry Genichiro, it was an accident." Toshiyuki said as he ran up to the child.

"An accident..." Sanada mumbled and gritted his teeth. "Niou, Marui, Jackal!" He shouted and got the three spies attention.

"Come out!"

Afterwards, 3 boys stood in front of their fukubuchou as all the other students was holding their laughs inside (barely). "I cannot tolerate this kind of act- 100, 0004 laps on Monday!"

"Why the extra four laps?" Marui asked, not paying attention to the number 100,000. Sanada ignored them and sighed. How could they act like that?

"Sanada-fukubuchou, I'm sorry." Akaya said as he turned away from Toshiyuki. Sanada looked down at those cute green eyes. Damn... What was it with those eyes? If Akaya had been himself, he would have slapped him and asked him to run 300 laps, but now... "It's alright." Sanada said and smiled. (Creepy!) "Ehhhhhhh!? How is this possible!" The author shouted...


	4. Chapter 4

**Long time no read! I have been busy you know and I lack ideas, send me an idea of yours and maybe, just maybe you will help me and rice up my inspiration to write! **

**KyokoYukim****i, I will do it later, promise! But not now maybe a little later.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and followers!**

**Warning: TEZUKA! Even though he is not in this chapter…**

**Chapter 4:**

"I wanna take the roller coaster!" Akaya said excitedly as he dragged Yukimura with him through the parking lot.

"Akaya, you are going to rip my arm off." Yukimura chuckled as he followed the five year old. "Sorry buchou… but I'm so excited! It's been so long since I've was here last time." Akaya said as he turned and smiled the biggest (and most adorable) smile he could.

Yukimura ruffled the child's curly hair and smiled (very down) at him. "We have to wait for Sanada." Yukimura said and nodded his head to the fukubuchou who had just come running behind them. (He is getting old…)

"But bratling, are you sure you are tall enough to get on the roller coaster?" Niou, who was walking beside them, asked. Wait… he hadn't thought about that. "If you want to take the rollercoaster you have to be at least this tall." Niou said and held up his hand that was definitely higher than Akaya could reach.

"You are pretty small for a 5 year old." Marui (who was five feet four) said as he looked down at Akaya. "I'm not small!" Akaya protested and glared up at his senpai. "I'm sorry Kirihara-kun, but you are indeed smaller than most of the 5 year-olds these days." Yagyuu said as he pushed up his glasses, looking at Akaya thoughtfully.

(How did he know that Akaya had turned small? I never told him.)

"Don't be so harsh on him, let's just enjoy our group activity." Yanagi said as he came up to them with their tickets. "And since there is a 99 percent chance that Akaya wants to start with the roller coaster, let's start with the zoo."

"How is that fair?!" Akaya shouted and glared up at Yanagi. "Nothing is fair in this world," Yanagi answered simply and left Akaya behind puzzled.

They started with lions as Akaya tried to imitate the lion. "Raaaawrrrr!" Akaya roared as some girls giggled behind him. The lion just turned his head and ignored him. Akaya sent a glare at the lion.

"You're doing it wrong," Niou said with an "I'm the expert" voice. "Then how do I do it right?" Akaya asked his master. "Like this…" Niou took a deep breath and…

"TARUNDORU! Niou, this is unacceptable behavior from a Rikkai regular!" Sanada roared and simply scared the living shit out of the lion and the other guests. "Why are you shouting at me? Akaya did it too," Niou complained and looked up at his uncle… I mean Sanada.

"Yeah…but…" Sanada mumbled as he, for the first time in his lifetime, was unsure. "Let's continue to the monkeys." Yukimura interrupted, glad to make peace between his team.

"Doesn't he remind you of someone, buchou?" Akaya giggled as he pointed at a brown monkey who was sitting on the top of a little mountain of stuffed animals. Yukimura looked up at the monkey Akaya was pointing to and chuckled.

"It looks indeed like Genichiro," Yukimura said loud enough for everyone to just barely hear it. The regulars tried their best to stifle their laughs as Sanada tried his best to stop himself from slapping the other regulars. Even Yagyuu's mouth twitched the tiniest bit. He was a gentleman; and gentlemen did not laugh out of the blue, especially not in public.

After that they fed the goats and Marui became victim of… let's just say that his hair got shorter. Yukimura got some nice pictures of the incident- they would come in handy if he wanted to blackmail Marui… and poor old Sanada ended up being ignored by the goats as not one of them liked him.

Yagyuu, strangely, was allergic to goats so he decided to keep a long distance. Yanagi was spouting every single fact he knew about goats, but no one listened to him. Akaya and Niou were the only ones to actually feed the goats... except for poor Marui, who tried and received a haircut (courtesy of whom?).

"Where are we going next?" Akaya asked as they enjoyed some takoyaki next to the fountain which was in the middle of the park.

"You wanted to take the rollercoaster, right?" Yukimura asked as he ate the last one. Akaya grinned- he had been waiting so long! The other things they did were fun and all, but nothing and I repeat nothing was more fun than riding a rollercoaster (except tennis and violent/erotic manga).

"Ah... where is Yagyuu and Yanagi-senpai?" The second year ace asked as he hadn't heard any talk concerning percents or whatever Yagyuu could do to show that he was also there.

"Yagyuu went to find a toilet," Marui said as he glanced over at the "innocent" Niou. "I don't know where Yanagi is," Marui said as no one had actually seen Yanagi for awhile.

"Sorry, kiddo, but you're not tall enough," One of the attendants said as he smiled down at the flabbergasted Akaya. They were currently standing outside the fence which separated them from the rollercoaster line.

"I'm tall enough," Akaya protested and glared up at the man. "I'm sorry but rules are rules." The guard continued as he looked down at the five-year old... but then suddenly something changed. What was he going to do? The guard thought.

"But I wanna ride the rollercoaster." Akaya said as you could clearly hear his voice breaking up. Tears started welling up in Akaya's sea green eyes. The guard started to panic now.

"Don't cry now, Akaya." A warm voice said. The guard looked behind Akaya to find an older boy with blue hair. "B...buchou... that stupid old man is bullying me." Akaya sobbed and turned to the older boy, who only chuckled.

"Did you just call me old?! I'm twenty-seven and I'm just telling him that he isn't tall enough!" The guard said in defense. "Don't cry Akaya, I'm sure that the stupid old man knows what is best. We can come back when you get back to normal."

The 'stupid old man' only looked at them closely. What did they mean 'normal'? Was the kid a demon or something? He looked like one.

"But I want to ride the rollercoaster now!" Akaya complained and looked pleadingly up at Yukimura.

"'Mura-buchou! Hurry up!" Niou shouted from rollercoaster. "You can wait here with Genichiro. It's only going to take five minutes. So don't cry," Yukimura said and tried to calm the younger boy.

Sanada only stared at them. Why did he have to wait with Akaya? He knew that Seiichi knew that he was afraid of heights, but he also knew that he being alone with Akaya could be worse.

"You promise?" Akaya asked and looked up with the biggest puppy eyes he could managed.

"Promise."

"I can't believe I'm standing here with fukubuchou! Ahhhh... I'm hungry." Akaya complained loud enough for Sanada to hear it. Sanada looked at the watch and found it to already been ten minutes since the others had left. He glanced over at a poster that was hanging on the fence.

'The super roller coaster, only for the bravest, will take up to 30 minutes of complete fun and exhilaration!'

"30 minutes!" Sanada exclaimed and widened his eyes a tiny bit.

"What's wrong fukubuchou? You look older than usual." Akaya said a little annoyed as he looked up at the older teenager. Sanada sighed. He couldn't say that it would be twenty minutes til Seiichi and the others came back.

"Genichiro!" A very familiar voice shouted through the crowd. Sanada turned his head to find a familiar big brother jumping through the crowd up to him with a worried expression. "You need to help me, I need to go to the toilet!" Toshiyuki shouted.

"...Then go to the toilet," Sanada answered awkwardly. "You don't understand, I'm working on the stand over there and I can't hold myself anymore! I asked the owner and we agreed that you could take over for me, thanks." Toshiyuki said and disappeared instantly.

"Akaya, We are..." Sanada turned to look at the place the 'child' had been standing awhile ago. So, yeah, where was he now...?!

_What is that? Akaya wondered as he eyed on something in between the crowd that was walking by. His curiosity took charge and he somehow managed to get to the thing without getting trampled to death. (Amazing, right?) It was some kind of ticket._

He looked down at the ticket to find out that it was a "Get 2 free ice creams" ticket. The child smirked. Finders keepers, right? But where was the person who sold it? Akaya somehow managed to get out of the crowd and looked around once again. The only thing he could see was a lot of food and game stands. But where was the ice cream stand?

"Are you lost kid?" Akaya turned to look up at probably the tallest guard ever. "No... I was looking for this place," Akaya said and showed him the ticket. The man was seriously huge. Was his mother a giraffe and his father an elephant or something?

"That's in the zoo section," The man answered and pointed out the way. "Thanks..." Akaya said and took a few slow steps backwards before he set off like a cannon.  
  
"Here you are," Jackal said and smiled as he gave a boy his strawberry ice. This was actually the only thing he had done today. After Marui had used up all his money he had taken a little job at the amusement park. It was fun, save for the fact that people called him bald... even though he was bald, it still hurt. (Why...?)

"Ahh, mister this is spinach flavor, I wanted strawberry." The boy from earlier complained.

"There it is!" Akaya exclaimed and smiled as he finally sighted the ice cream stand. As he was bouncing like a rabbit up to heaven, he seemed to recognize the boy working behind the counter.

That dark skin... bald... bad fashion taste... egg head. Jackal-senpai!?

"Here you are." Jackal said and gave the annoyed boy the right ice cream. "You're lucky I didn't sue you." The boy muttered as he walked away. Jackal sighed. Why was he such an underrated character?... (Don't you dare go any closer to the fourth wall!)

"Jackal-senpai, give me two chocolate ice-creams!" A familiar voice said, smiling, but more like an order.

"Akaya, what are you doing here and where did you get the money from to buy ice-cream?" Jackal asked as he turned to extract the ice-cream...

"I found a free ticket for ice cream!... yeah, this is a group activity." Akaya informed as he showed the ticket to the stunned boy.

"Here you are." Jackal said while he gave the boy both of the ice creams. Wait? Group activity? Why wasn't he invited?

"Thanks, I need to go back before anyone discovers that I'm gone." (Too late...) Akaya smiled and licked both ice-cream cones. It was like heaven...

Jackal looked after the boy who continued on his journey back to the emperor (Sanada). Wait, again. Akaya was alone, walking alone...this could end badly.

Sanada had officially started to panic, even if it was in his own head. Where was Akaya? Had something happened?

"Genichiro, where is Akaya?" Yukimura's familiar voice sang trough the air. Sanada froze. This was bad. He might be the fukubuchou of Rikkai, a man with nearly no fears but this was bad. Their youngest member was gone.

"You lost him?" Marui asked blankly as he popped a new strip of gum into his mouth.

"If he's gone, let's look for him," Yukimura said reasonably, but he was emitting a dark aura. Sanada Genichiro had just signed up for the "Yukimura Seiichi's soon-to-die" list.

"I'm sorry!" Akaya apologized as he looked up at the boy he had just walked into and spilled ice cream all over. Akaya recognized the man as a third year from his school. It looked like one of the old regulars he had beaten.

Was it... Sasabe? "Sorry is nothing, dork, look want you did with my shirt!" He growled and glared down at the child. "I can... wash it for you," Akaya offered.

"Wash it? Are you a girl or something?... wait..." Sasabe said more thoughtfully and crouched down in front of Akaya. Akaya could only stand there awkwardly as Sasabe 'looked him over'.

"That face of yours...you look like that bastard who took my regular spot." Akaya froze in his place as he tried to look away from Sasabe. "What about we make a deal, kid? Get my backpack down from that tree," Sasabe said as he pointed to a tall tree that stood behind the ice cream stand. "B...but your bag is on your back..." Akaya pointed out.

Sasabe only smiled as he led Akaya up to the tree.

Jackal looked after them as his "instincts" called. That was Sasabe from his class, right? "Owner, I'll take my break now," Jackal said to an old man looking at dirty pictures. (That's what everyone does these days, right?)

"Look, now there's a bag up there, get it down and you're free to go." Sasabe said as he managed to get his bag onto the tree's highest branch. (Superman…)

Akaya looked up. Was it just him or was the tree…really tall? Not that he was afraid of heights (that's Sanada), but… "Get a move on, I don't have all day." Sasabe said.

What's going on? Jackal wondered as he looked over at Sasabe. "Jackal!" A voice shouted. The Brazilian boy turned to find Marui running up to him. "Have you seen Akaya?" "He's over there with Sasabe," Jackal said and pointed, his eyes widening. His tendency to worry kicked in as he saw the boy climbing up the tree. What if he fell?

"Oi, Sasabe, what do you think you are doing?" Marui asked as he and Jackal went up to Sasabe. Sasabe turned to them and smugly smirked. "I'm just teaching a lesson."

_That damn Sasabe, I said I was sorry_, Akaya mumbled in his head as he tried his best to hold on to a branch. The green-eyed boy glanced down at the ground for a second.

_I-it's not t-t-that far down… only two m-m-meters, probably_. Who was he kidding? This was scary, climbing in trees was only child's play before (he is a child)... but now… _T-this is n-nothing, I'm not fukubuchou… I only need to look up._

"This could be dangerous, Sasabe, what if he falls down?" Jackal said in a worried voice. "So what? I need my bag." Sasabe said as he pointed up at the bag, which hanging on a very tall branch.

"Bastard…" Marui muttered and glared at Sasabe.

_Just a little longer!_ Akaya thought as he stretched his hands after the bag. He had finally managed to climb to the top but only to have the bag some few feet away from him. Akaya dragged himself carefully after the bag. I…nearly! His small hands barely grasped the bag but then he noticed… wasn't the branch bending a little…?

"Come on, I don't have all day brat!" Sasabe shouted from the ground. Akaya looked down to find Jackal and Marui staring up at him. "I'm doing my best!" Akaya shouted as he dragged himself a little further out on the branch.

*crack*

The boy froze. No, the branch did just not make that sound. He needed to hurry. Akaya managed to take a hold of the bag. It's heavy! A cold breeze went by (ahh... the joy) and he suddenly couldn't feel the branch under him anymore.

There was nothing under him air and hard earth where he would soon be lying on. Not a single sound escaped from his mouth as he had probably not felt so scared for years.

All of a sudden, Akaya hit something. But it wasn't the ground. It was soft... it was a person!

"Akaya!" He heard someone shout. The boy looked puzzled and in relief at his two senpai. "Are you alright?" Marui asked.

"I…I think so, I landed on this mattress…" Akaya said, still puzzled. "Thank God that you are alright." Jackal sighed in relief.

Suddenly, there was a movement under Akaya. The second year ace looked down. "Yanagi-senpai!" Akaya exclaimed and jumped up. "The…re is … no.. such... thing…like…fa..irness in... this... world," He mumbled as he slowly inflated again.

"Akaya!" The three or four or maybe five people looked up to find the rest of the regulars (except Yagyuu). "Hmm... you're alive!" Yukimura said in mild relief as he gazed down at the child.

"You're not hurt, are you brat?" Niou who came up beside him asked. "I..don't think so." Akaya mumbled, enjoying the attention.

"Sasabe?" Sanada asked curiously as Sasabe was staring at them in horror. "I have nothing to do with this!" Sasabe said in defense.

"He made Akaya climb the tree after he threw the bag up," Jackal usefully. (What, was he useless?)

After that… let's just say that Sasabe didn't play tennis or go into the public for a while after that...

"So, was it fun at the park, Toto-chan?" Toshiyuki asked as they ate dinner. "Probably not, since Oji-san was there," Sasuke mumbled as he slurped his noodles. Sanada popped a vein, as he hated that name.

"I got out alive," Akaya said proudly as he got some awkward looks from Toshiyuki and Sasuke.

**MEANWHILE BY THE TREE:**

"What happened…" Yanagi mumbled as he sat up from the ground. The last thing he remembered was that something crashed into him. Actually he didn't remember anything before that happened. What happened to him? He only remembered the goats and Marui's hair…

"Hey, kid, what are you doing sleeping out here?" One of the guards asked as he saw Yanagi lying on the ground. Yanagi sat up… "What time is it?"

"Nine o'clock at night…"

**MEANWHILE IN AN UNKNOWN BATHROOM:**

"Damn that Niou..." Yagyu said as he was sitting on the toilet. How long had he been sitting there? He couldn't tell but his stomach hurt. How could he accept food from Niou?


	5. Chapter 5

**Long time no read, right? Heee…. Anyway, hope you enjoy :3**

**Chapter 5:**

"Hi, this is Kirihara-san, Akaya's mother. I'm calling regarding my, uh, son, Kirihara Akaya. Second-year, 2-D."

"Oh... that boy! Did something happen? Is he transferring?" The receptionist asked hopefully.

"No, he's sick. We just went to the doctor and it seems serious. We don't know, uh, when he'll, you know, get back."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Kirihara-san," The receptionist said and sighed in disappointment. "Please call us when he can come back."

"Okay, arigatou. Bye."

The other regulars sighed in relief as Niou smiled, signaling that everything was okay. "Puri," Niou said and sighed. "Damn, women's voices are harder than men's voices."

"So now I can skip school?" Akaya looked as if he had won the Nobel prize as he looked up into his senpai's eyes.

"You'll get tutored by one of us," Sanada said seriously as he crushed Akaya's dreams into a thousand pieces (with no mercy).

"Why?" Akaya looked up at them with his big pleading eyes. Sanada tried to look away, as he didn't want to fall into that trap one more time. "So you won't fall behind your class when you get back to normal." Yukimura said as he ruffled the curly black hair.

"So who is going to look after him when we are at school?" Marui asked as he took up a new gum from his pocket. Akaya looked up at Marui and pouted. "I can look after myself."

"Don't think so kiddo, remember what happened last time?" Niou asked as he smirked, reliving the memory of a horrified Atobe.

"That was a long time ago and it was all that mushroom head's (Hiyoshi Wakashi) fault," Akaya protested. annoyed.

"It was five days ago," Niou said laughingly.

"Is there something you haven't told us?" Yukimura asked warmly. But no one could escape the icy undercurrent in his voice.

"N... no," Akaya stuttered, waving his hands in defense. He was trying to ward off whatever had made his buchou's voice so... evil.

"I'm going to call Atobe. Today they have a special club activities day, so it'll be perfect for Kirihara," Sanada announced and picked up his phone. Two seconds later, he was asking an amused Yukimura how to dial ('so you just press the numbers and then the green button?').

"Waaaah! ...No! I don't wanna go!" Akaya blurted out, a horrified expression pasted on his (adorable) face.

"Why not? I know that Atobe can be pretty strange, but he can... probably be nice?" Yukimura said and ruffled the younger boy's hair.

"Please buchou, I don't wanna go... they're..." Akaya said as he looked pleadingly up at his buchou. "They are...?" Marui asked as he and Niou tried not to burst out laughing.

"Yes. This is Sanada from Rikkai Dai. May I talk to Atobe?" Sanada asked in an almost friendly tone, which scared the crap out of Akaya.

"Atobe. Kirihara will be staying with you today." Sanada announced. A sound of "Hey, wait!" could be heard as the fukubuchou hung up without so much as saying a goodbye.

"I don't wanna go!" Akaya whined.

"Just go... I bet that they have... uh..." Marui said and scratched the back of his head. "They have cake! Tell that Akutagawa that you're a friend of mine- maybe he'll treat you to some cake."

Akaya was already drooling in anticipiation.

"Who's that?" Shishido asked as he saw Yukimura and a child approaching them.

"I thought it was Kirihara Akaya who was coming," Oshitari said and squinted at the incoming figures.

"Now Akaya, be nice. Don't break anything and don't be stupid," Yukimura said as a last goodbye. "Please take care of him; this is a manual if you have any questions." Yukimura continued and gave Shishido a small bound book. "'Goodbye," Yukimura said before anyone could ask anything and hurried away.

Oshitari sat down in front of Akaya and stared at him. Akaya didn't know what to do, so he simply stared back. "Kiri…hara?" The blue-haired teenager asked, a hint of uncertainty lacing his voice.

"Yeah…" Akaya replied, a little uncomfortable. He squirmed, trying to dodge the stares coming from the Hyotei regulars.

"I knew that he was kind of short, but that is ridiculously lame," Shishido commented.

"I'm not short… and it's entirely that creepy glasses guy's fault!" Akaya shouted and glared up at Shishido.

"Inui Sadaharu did this? We should go and see Atobe," Oshitari mumbled, pushing his glasses back up and standing.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Inui Sadaharu?" Atobe asked, a little confused. He looked at Akaya, who nodded solemnly. "I don't have the time for this." Atobe sighed and drank some of his tea.

"I can look after him," Choutaro volunteered.

The team turned to Choutaro. "Why would you want to do that?" Gakuto asked, actually not surprised at all. "He's too adorable," Choutaro said simply and ruffled Akaya's hair.

"I'm not adorable!" Akaya protested, his cheeks flushing red in embarrassment. Despite his small size, Akaya had quite the large ego.

"Now that you mentioned it..." Oshitari mumbled, looking down at Akaya's big green eyes. He instantly tried too look away, but somehow he couldn't.

"I can also... help," Shishido muttered under his breath and tried to hide his embarrassment by punching his fists together menacingly. "Arigatou, senpai!" Choutaro exclaimed and smiled.

"So, what do you want to do, Akaya?" Choutaro asked, still smiling as he turned to where Akaya was supposed to be standing...

"He's gone!" Choutaro exclaimed and started panicking, on the verge of completely hyper-ventilating. Shishido sighed. Why did this have to happen?

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

_This is so boring- they're just talking. Akaya sighed and looked around him. His green eyes widened, showing shock. Was that a body? It was lying under one of the benches. (What a fantasy...)_

_He decided to check it out. Without anyone noticing, he walked up to the bench. As he looked down, a sight of blond hair greeted him from the space behind the bench._

_Who was it? He didn't know anyone with hair like that. The hair moved a little. Akaya gulped. He wasn't afraid or anything- except for the tiny fact that a terrifying memory jolted his senses as he stared at the bench._

_One night, Niou had brought over a movie rated NC-17, but Akaya had no idea what that meant. He and Marui both thought it was some nice Western movie, and Niou said it wasn't scary at all. _

_WRONG! Akaya was left with permanent scars on his mind. It had been like a normal teen party in a hotel, and then suddenly the zombie apocalypse came. It had ended tragically and disgustingly, so much that Akaya had been unable to go to school for five days._

_Akaya eyed a racket that lay on the bench beside the unmoving body and picked it up. Curiosity could kill, but then the body and racket were rather creepy as well. Who said it couldn't be a zombie?_

_The green-eyed boy looked away from the racket- and straight into a sleepy pair of brown eyes, which felt like quicksand to Akaya. "ZOMBIE!" He cried, stumbling back onto the ground. _

Niou sighed, lying on the roof half-asleep. Beside him, Marui stuffed his mouth with more cake. The birds were chirping away, and a hot wind ruffled through their hair. "This is boring," Marui said.

"Yeah... since Yagyuu is on vacation, Akaya's with Atobe, Jackal's not here, there's no one to pick on unless we want to die..." Niou shot a glance at Sanada, who pretended not to notice.

Sanada was in a very good mood. It was quiet- a dream come true. He didn't want to spoil it, so he merely closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

Yukimura was tending to the flowers. "I wonder how Akaya's doing..." He voiced aloud, watering a patch of lavender.

Niou and Marui grinned at each other. "Great idea, buchou! Let's go see how our dear Aka-chan is doing!"

Sanada's happy bubble was popped instantly.

_Meanwhile..._

Jackal sighed with happiness. He washed the dishes, happy that he wasn't being pulled into another of Niou and Marui's adventures.

**End of part 1 of the Hyotei arc**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**:

"Awesome! Where's the zombie?" The blond boy popped out from behind the bench, scaring the living bejeepers out of Akaya.

His face fell when he saw that it was only a frightened boy in front of him. "Who are you?" The blond boy asked and yawned, quickly losing his interest.

"That's Kirihara Akaya, our pris... ahem, the person we're taking care of today," Atobe said, a gleam in his eye as he looked at Akaya.

"Kirihara, huh?..." Jiro said and studied Akaya thoughtfully.

"What is it?" Akaya asked uncomfortably.

"Kirihara Akaya! Ah! I know- you're that annoying second year who steals cake from Marui-sama!" Jiro said, fascinated. Akaya only looked dumbly up at the blond-haired boy. How did he know that Akaya regularly took cake from Marui? Even Marui himself didn't know that.

"I'm Akutagawa Jiro." Jiro greeted the still shocked Akaya (who had thought his secret was only known by Niou and himself).

_He seems to be awake... this is unusual, _Atobe thought, a smirk curling up on his face.

Jiro turned to Atobe with a bright smile. "Can I look after him? Please? Pretty please with ice-cream and a cherry on top?" Jiro asked…begged Atobe.

"Ore-sama does not care. Do what you wish." Atobe flicked his fingers gracefully and walked away. Then, he tripped over a flowerpot. He cursed and tried to regain his dignity while the rest of the regulars laughed at him.

"Wait, Jiro!" Chotarou yelled after the two, who were about to go for lunch.

"What is it?" Jiro asked. Chotarou gave him a thick book. Before Jiro could ask what it was, Chotarou answered, "It's a manual, in case you have any questions about Kirihara-kun."

"A manual?" Both Akaya and Jiro stared at it with big eyes. "Written by Kuwahara," Jiro read aloud.

"That's kind of creepy, and who the hell is Kuwahara anyway?" Akaya muttered to himself.

Somewhere, Jackal sneezed in his lunch. "Jackal, 100 laps for sneezing!" Sanada shouted from the other side of the table.

"Roasted lamb, please," Jiro told the waiter, yawning. "I don't know what to get..." Akaya mumbled, staring at the exotic list of foods (what the hell was a canapés?).

The waiter smiled, albeit a little impatiently. "Well, we have a deal for you. If you can a eat a bowl of cavatappi and fettucine al dente in less than five minutes, you may order for free. However, if you don't manage to eat it all, you will pay ten dollars."

The waiter didn't mention how big the bowl was. It was about the one-fourth the size of a bathtub.

"Yosh!" Akaya pumped his fist, psyched.

"Ready, set, go." The waiter started his elegant stopwatch and leaned back, satisfied. This was going to be an easy ten bucks. No kid could eat that much in less than five minutes. Much a less a five-year old chibi.

Akaya set down his bowl and chopsticks. "Done!" He said, patting his belly and belching happily. "Jiro-san, we got our meal for free!"

The waiter's eyes bulged as he looked at the clean bowl. There was not a single noodle left. He looked up in fear. _That is a kid to watch out for... _the waiter thought and slunk away.

**Meanwhile...**

"I'm hungry." Marui mumbled as they walked out from the school property. "You just ate a whole cake by yourself, fatso," said Niou, who flipped his hair and winked at a couple of girls.

"So...? A tensai should have a big appetite. You know, to fuel my tensai-ness."

"Whatever you want, Bunta. Whatever you want to fantasize about."

"Oi, wake up!" The waiter shouted at Akaya and slammed his hand down onto the table. Somehow, this boy was majorly pissing him off.

"...Whaaa?" Akaya asked sleepily and opened his eyes. "You can't sleep here," The waiter said, annoyed, his brow twitching slightly. He had already tried to wake up the blond boy. He swore the boy was either a rock, or dead.

"I'm not sleeping, I'm taking a nap." Akaya corrected and smiled cheesily up at the waiter, his eyes feigning complete innocence. "It's the same thing!" The waiter nearly tore his hair out in annoyance (not that he had a lot left).

"Kami, what's wrong with him? Screaming at a child..."

"Should I talk to the owner about this?"

"We can't have waiters screaming at innocent children here." Some people started muttering to each other. The waiter blushed in embarrassment and turned around. "I'm sorry for the noise, but..." Some more mumbling stopped him in the middle of his sentence.

"How awful, he just turned away when the child is about to cry."

"Should I go up to them? The child is crying for god's sake."

The waiter turned around again, only to see large green eyes brimming with tears.

"Don't cry!" The waiter shouted in a panicked voice as the child started sobbing. He tried to pat the boy's head, but it only elicited more sobs from Akaya, who was enjoying the scene to the fullest.

"Stop crying." The waiter said sternly, trying to intimidate Akaya so he would stop crying. Unfortunately, Akaya had an excellent resistance to those kind of tactics because of... Sanada...

When that didn't work, he tried again.

"Don't cry, _smile_." The waiter said and tried to smile encouragingly, but it turned into something that... well, to put it simply, he looked like he wanted to eat/kill Akaya.

Akaya sobbed, and added a hiccup for good measure.

"What if I give you free ice cream?" The waiter said with a last glint of hope in his voice, but Akaya continued to (fake) cry.

"All you can eat for one week! Free!" The waiter shouted desperately, aware that if he didn't calm this kid down, his job was _done. _

"Okay!" Instantly, Akaya calmed down and stopped crying. "I'll start off with a Jumbo Ice-cream Cone, please. Chocolate and vanilla, as much chocolate sauce as possible. And sprinkles!"

"Ok... okay," The waiter said, taking comfort in the fact that people weren't staring anymore. What would he tell the manager? That he had promised a kid with the appetite of an elephant an All-you-can-eat-for-one-week deal? He was so dead.

He looked back to see the boy with a very satisfied smile on his face. The waiter groaned- he had been tricked!

Alas, the influences of Niou Masaharu.

"Are you sure this is the right bus?" Niou asked as they found a seat. "Are you questioning my tensai skills?" Marui asked, taking on an offended look.

"Pupina. When have your so-called genius right? If I remember it's always Jackal- the dude with the horrible fashion taste- who always had the directions." Niou whistled, not really caring if they landed in Tokyo or landed in Paris.

They were pretty much the same anyway, right?

**Meanwhile, poor Jackal who's attending a cram class...**

"I suddenly feel I like I should be offended..." Jackal said while answering some questions in English class. "You may be correct, Jackal," Yagyuu said, who was attending the class as well.

**Meanwhile, poor Jiro who missed out on everything (oh well)...**

"What happened?" Jiro asked as he opened his eyes, just waking up. He saw the gigantic ice-cream cone Akaya was currently devouring.

"I want ice-cream too," He whined, not knowing anything. Then he realized that he had slept right through lunch. "Oh well," He said, grabbing a chunk of ice-cream from Akaya's cone.

"Hey!"

**End of Hyotei arc part 2**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait, I have been on vacation. Hope you enjoy! I wrote this a long time ago so I couldn't use your idea **KyokoYukimi.

**And that camping idea, I don't know anymore…**

**Chapter 7: Hyotei arc part 3**

"What are we going to do now?" Akaya asked as he and Jiro walked down a random street. "I know, we can play tennis!" Akaya said and answered his own question.

"Don't worry," Jiro said as he suddenly became a more responsible boy. (They grow so fast… *wipes away a tear*). The two walked into a movie rental store.

"But I want to play tennis... you're probably not very strong, but that's okay," Akaya said with a pleading voice and tried to lure in Jiro with his biggest puppy eyes.

"No." Jiro said and _ignored_ the puppy eyes.

_Why doesn't it work on him? This is the first person __**ever**__ that has denied my puppy eye power! I thought he was the weakest person on the Hyotei team…_

"What do you have planned, then?" Akaya asked, feeling a little annoyed because his ultimate trump card had been defeated.

"We're going to watch a movie! I know an awesome one we can watch too!" Jiro said with excitement in his voice as he held up the cover for Akaya to see.

"Lucky, seriously? Only little kids watch that!" Akaya grumbled as he looked at the title.

"It's a sad story about a dog... I think, but I fell asleep last time," Jiro said thoughtfully and scratched the back of his head with an oh-well expression.

"That means the movie's boring. Why can't we watch… Terminator 2 or 4?" Akaya asked, his kiddie spirit kicking in.

"Those movies are scary…" Jiro mumbled and yawned.

"What about…" Akaya looked around in the rental store. _What movie have I not seen... what movie has pretty girls in it?_

"What about this one?" Jiro asked as held up a movie with the name _Zombi no hoteru_. Akaya jumped back at the sight of his worst nightmare.

"N…no, l…let's take… this!" Akaya said and picked a random one. _The Notebook_, it said in English. Whatever that meant…

"The Notebook… sure, I guess... but didn't Atobe fall asleep crying last time we watched it...?" Jiro mumbled, but nodded anyways.

From what Jiro could remember, the movie was full of hot chicks. But… what did he know? He had fallen asleep when they watched it a couple months ago.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

"I can feel my genius senses tingling," Marui declared to Niou as they stepped off the bus.

"Really," Niou said. "Just remember, you owe me for the bus fare so go withdraw some money from that ATM _now."_

"Evil..." Marui grumbled as he shuffled over to the ATM. He walked back to where Niou was standing and saw him staring at something.

"What's that?" Marui looked closer, and saw it was a movie rental place. Niou was staring at something inside...

Suddenly, both of them heard a very familiar voice.

"But… what does _The Notebook _mean?" It was definitely Akaya, saying an English word. What was going on? Something terrible must have happened since Akaya said an English word. Was doomsday near?

"Notobukku. Or ノート," Another voice that registered as Hyotei's Akutagawa, otherwise known as Marui's stalker.

"That's Akaya and the Hyotei kid," Niou mumbled and dragged Marui into a corner so they wouldn't be seen.

"They're going to watch _The Notebook!_ We have to stop them before it's too late and Akaya gets scarred for life," Niou said with a worried and determined tone.

"What's so wrong with _The Notebook_?" Marui asked blankly. His cousin had told him about it and apparently she had loved it.

"You don't want to experience the pain I went through when my sister's friends forced me to watch it," Niou replied with a depressed expression.

"So how are we going to stop them?" Marui asked, reasonably convinced.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Niou said and pointed at himself with a smug grin. Game on!

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

"You have a wii?" Akaya asked with sparkling eyes. It was his most-wanted item at the moment; Akaya looked excitedly around Jiro's living room.

"A PS3, Xbox, and a gigantic flat screen TV?" Akaya asked incredulously as he floated upwards into heaven.

"Atobe gave it to me," Jiro said as he came into the living room carrying chips with dip and of course a fabulous array of sweets.

Akaya drooled for a moment before he realized that Jiro was talking about Atobe, saru no taishou.

"Atobe, that monkey… I mean, why did he buy this for you? Isn't he a spoiled assho... I mean, why did he buy all this stuff for you?" Akaya asked curiously. He wished that Sanada would give him all that too, but that wasn't about to come true (not yet).

"It was for my birthday last year. He gave me a signed portrait of Marui-sama too..." Jiro said with an adoring smile on his face as he set down the tray.

"But Marui-senpai never..." Akaya stopped in the middle of his sentence and started coughing violently.

"Are you okay?" Jiro asked concernedly as he ruffled the younger boy's hair, who in turn coughed even harder.

"What's in that dip?!" Akaya screamed as he recovered, pointing to the green stuff. "Wasabi," Jiro said bluntly.

"Wasabi?! Who uses wasabi as dip?" Akaya shouted and tried to get the taste out of his mouth by stuffing a couple million chips into his mouth.

Oh. That's right. Fuji uses wasabi as dip.

"Is this his house?" Niou asked as he looked through the bushes and squinted.

"Yeah, of course! Are you doubting my genius memory?" Marui asked, a little offended.

"Yes," Niou said. "I feel like I haven't said puri in a long time though... puri."

"We can find something else to eat, then." Jiro said and stood up. "I'm not trusting you anymore, so I'll choose," Akaya said and followed him out f the room.

"The door's open," Marui said and pointed at the glass door that faced them.

"And they have chocolate, chips, and dip," Niou mumbled as they snuck up to the wall beside the door like ninjas.

"They have already set the CD in the DVD player. We need to hurry," Niou said dead seriously, his eyes betraying no hint of mirth.

"I want that one!" The two froze as they heard Akaya's childish whine.

"But those are the cookies my little sis made, and if you eat them, she'll get mad. She's scary when she gets mad," Jiro said and whimpered slightly.

"What about that one?" Akaya's voice asked as Niou and Marui pressed themselves tightly against the wall.

"That's my brother's exclusive ice cream. He'll kill you if you touch it," Jiro said nonchalantly and yawned, something he hadn't done in a while.

"How about this? It helped my dad when my mom made him eat her famous pudding as punishment," Jiro said and held up a bottle with English written on it.

"Sure," Akaya said and took the bottle. He had no idea what the labels said, but it couldn't be poison, could it?

Niou mouthed to Marui: 'Save Akaya from Being Scarred for Life Plus a Little Bit of Cake Operation 1A'. Marui nodded, fist pumping silently.

The sound of voices getting closer startled both of them. Niou jumped out of the door, but stopped as Marui hadn't followed. He turned around and saw the red-haired boy dipping a chip into something green that was probably guacamole.

"What are you doing?" Niou hissed loud enough for Marui to hear. "I'm not leaving without a taste of this. I love chips and dip!" Marui hissed back.

"Well, a tiny bit can't hurt, can it?" Niou mumbled and tip-toed to the bowl of chips. He had a fondness for chips and guacamole as well; who didn't? (Probably Sanada.)

"What's this?" Akaya asked and held up the bottle of whatever it was as they walked down the hallway.

"I think it's called Solo, my mom bought it when she went to Norway on a business trip," Jiro said and yawned once again. He had only slept five times today... how troublesome...

"Norway? My mom went to Denmark once. Isn't that, like, right next to Africa or something?" Akaya mumbled as he looked at the yellow liquid inside the bottle. Suddenly, they heard a strangled scream from within the living room.

Jiro and Akaya looked at each other for a second and ran into the living room. Akaya instantly recognized the two figures.

"Marui-senpai? Niou-senpai? What are you two doing here?" Akaya shouted in surprise and completely overlooked the fact that the two people were writhing on the floor, convulsing painfully as they screamed for water.

"Aren't these flowers beautiful? Tokyo has some very nice specimens," Yukimura said to Sanada as they walked along the road.

Sanada nodded, pulling his cap down.

"Oh... those are some finely cultivated cacti... isn't this the Micropuntia species? Maybe I should tell Fuji about this..." Yukimura said with interest.

"We're nearing Akutagawa-san's house," Sanada noted, not paying attention to his best friend's monologue on cacti and their qualities.

"Bye, Akutagawa!" Marui said as they exited his house. "Please come again, Marui-sama, Akaya, ojii-san!" Jiro said and waved goodbye.

"What did he just call me?!" Niou snarled; all of a sudden he had the look of a murderer.

"I can't deny him; you look old with grey hair," Marui said and smirked.

"Stop acting like me, puri. And besides, my hair is silver. Silver. Not grey." Niou said between gritted teeth. If he hadn't had Bakaya on his back, sleeping away, he would've strangled Marui for calling his hair grey.

Atobe's hair was grey. His, however, was metallic silver.

"You know, the last three hours have a bit fuzzy. I don't seem to remember anything." Marui mumbled to himself. "Strange, I can't seem to remember either…" Niou added.

"TARUNDORU! Niou, Marui!" They heard a shout from further down the road. They froze as the familiar buchou and fukubuchou came into sight.

Sanada's eyes looked like lasers. Yukimura only tilted his head and smiled, a signal that they were about to die.

"They have ice-cream and chocolate smeared all over their faces," Yukimura whispered to Sanada who nodded and intensified his glare. Marui and Niou gulped.

The two soon-to-be-dead Rikkai players stood stock still. Only Akaya's innocent snores punctuated the lightning tension in the air as Sanada struggled to contain his fury (Yukimura's cacti monologue had annoyed him to death, so he was even more volatile at that moment).

"Did you hear that, nya?" Eiji asked as hit the ball back to Momoshiro. "Hear what?" Momoshiro asked as sent the ball back.

"Kikumaru Beam!" Eiji shouted as the ball passed by a distracted Momoshiro. "You heard it, right, Oishi?" Eiji turned to his doubles partner who sat watching them, drinking out of a water bottle.

"No, Eiji, I didn't hear a thing," Oishi answered, a little worried. "What was that?!" Momoshiro exclaimed as something also registered in his ears.

"Stupid peach head, something's obviously wrong with your ears and brain," Kaidoh muttered arrived onto the court.

"What did you say, mamushi? Obviously you have something wrong with your ears, since you didn't hear it!" Momoshiro shouted angrily.

"What was that, peach head? Wanna fight? Fssshhhh..." Kaidoh asked as he grabbed Momoshiro's collar. Momoshiro grinned evilly and did the same. They stared at each other, both insulting each other loudly.

"Don't fight, Momo, Kaidoh," Oishi said and tried separate them. He suddenly fell to the ground as it started shaking. "Earthquake?" Kawamura mumbled.

"Strange. According to my data, the epicenter should've been in Kanagawa. However, it is coming from Tokyo in the Hyotei area," Inui said and started to write in his notebook.

"I sense evil intentions in this earthquake," Fuji said and smiled serenely.

**Hyotei arc end**


	8. Chapter 8

**Long time no read :3**

**There might take longer than usual for the next update, school started and it gives me no time to write anything special. **

**Are you alive or…? I haven't heard from you.**

**Chapter 8: MOUNTAIN TRIP PART 1**

"Buchou, where are Marui senpai and Niou senpai?" Akaya asked innocently as he looked around the court. For some reason, he couldn't find the two tennis players anywhere.

Sanada said nothing. He looked at Yukimura who smiled serenely, thinking of his math notes and how the two had stolen it. Oh, how they had paid...

"That's not important, let's just get you properly dressed and prepared," Yukimura said and led the rather confused Akaya into the clubhouse.

"What do you mean? Are you sending me away?" Suddenly a horrible thought smacked him in the head, sending the boy reeling in shock.

Was buchou going to send him away because he wasn't useful for the team? Just because he had shrunk (damn that Inui)? Was he going to send him to the Alps, wherever that was and burn him on a stick?

"Are you sending me away, buchou?" Akaya asked, scared beyond belief.

"Yes." Yukimura answered and smiled as closed the door behind them. The door closed with a resounding click, and Akaya began to fear for his life.

"Buchou, I don't wanna die!" Akaya shouted and clung to Yukimura's jacket, looking up at him with pleading, desperate eyes.

"What...?" Yukimura looked surprised at the sudden outburst.

"I don't wanna burn on a stick in the Alps! Please, I'm not a marshmallow though I like marshmallows on a stick they're called s'mores aren't they but I REALLY DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Yukimura chuckled and ruffled the younger's hair. "I'm expelling you to the Alps; you're just going to go on a camping trip with Seigaku. We don't have enough people who can look after you, but Seigaku does."

Akaya sighed in relief but still clung to the jacket. "Seigaku?... no...WAIT! I don't wanna go with Seigaku! They have poisonous milkshakes, snakes, and three-eared cats!" Akaya shouted.

Yukimura ignored him and walked to his locker, taking out a bag of clothes and a dog-eared manual. He took Akaya by the hand and led him out the door, with Akaya desperately struggling, nightmares of milkshakes floating above his head.

"Take good care of him, and here's a handbook if you have any, ah, concerns," Sanada said as he gave the manual to Tezuka, who nodded thank you and looked at Akaya.

"Please refrain from killing him, and keep in mind that Akaya is often _very _hungry after he wakes up from a nap. Also, never ever wake Akaya up when he's sleeping. Ever." Yukimura said as he gave the snoring Akaya to Tezuka, who held him by the collar.

(Like Akaya was a pet dog who needed to be whipped into shape.)

"No need to worry, we'll take good care of him, Yukimura-san." Ryuzaki said from the car and nodded that they had to leave.

"Oi, Mamushi, let's play a game," Momo said from behind Kaidoh who was looking out the window. Momo grinned, pumped up at the idea of a chance to finally show his rival how powerful he was.

"Go play with someone else, peach head," Kaidoh grunted in response and otherwise ignored the tall second-year.

"Okay, let's play I Spy!" Momo cheered and also ignored Kaidoh's response. "I spy with my little eye something green!" He chanted, his eyes dancing in excitement (seriously?).

"I said that I didn't want to play, idiot! Fssshhhh," Kaidoh said angrily and turned around in his seat to face Momo.

"Who are you calling idiot, bandana freak?"

"Do you wanna fight, bastard?"

"Bring it on!"

"Kaidoh, Momoshiro! No fighting in the bus!" Tezuka shouted as his voice thundered across the bus. "You'll only wake up Kirihara, and that will cause a lot of trouble!" He said while pointing at a certain line on page 55, chapter 3 of the manual.

Akaya turned a little in his seat as he slept and mumbled something.

The bus became quiet, with only Eiji's light snores, Oishi and Kawamura's voices as they discussed sushi, and Ryuzaki's loud cursing at the cars in front of them.

After an hour or so, the old coach parked the bus at the side of the road, beside a little rest area with benches and a toilet that would soon become useful for Eiji, who ran up to the small house as fast as he could.

"Where am I?" Akaya asked as he sat up in his seat and tried to rub the sleepiness out if his eyes. "The last thing that happened... didn't Yukimura-buchou send me off to the Alps?"

"Kirihara, it's time to eat." Ryuzaki said as she smiled at him (secretly wondering what Yukimura had did- the Alps? seriously?).

Akaya blinked. That old lady- wasn't she from Seigaku? What was she doing here? Where were his senpai-tachi? And why were they in the middle of the woods? Did she abduct him? ...Did that creepy glasses guy-

"No, I didn't, Kirihara," Inui said calmly, not looking up from his "Bible" (actually his notebook).

Akaya jumped in surprise and turned to Inui, who was, as usualy, writing something in his green notebook.

"How did you-?"

"Read my mind?" Inui finished and chuckled as Akaya jumped seven feet in the air. "You see, it's not hard reading your mind. I simply have a lot of data on you." Inui pushed up his glasses and the glass, or whatever was behind the glass, glinted.

"S-stalker! Hey, and what happened to the antidote you said you were going to make?" Akaya changed his eyes into a glare, although it wasn't very powerful.

"Antidote? I see, I forgot about that," Inui mumbled to himself.

"How could you have forgotten something that important?!"

"It's not a big problem. I'm missing only a few... ingredients, and I'll find them on this trip."

"We have to hurry, or we won't make the campsite by nighttime," Ryuzaki said and prepared to start the car, staring at the bathroom impatiently.

"Fujiko? What are you eating?" Eiji asked as he returned, looking at Fuji with I-want-some-of-that eyes.

"Eiji, let Fuji have his own lunch," Oishi scolded.

"But... he has a lot and it looks good," Eiji said and looked at the sandwich in Fuji's hands. Oishi was about to object but Fuji interrupted. "It's okay, Eiji. You can have some of mind, but let me give you a warning. It has a lot of wasa-."

Eiji ignored his close friend and savagely ripped off a piece of the sandwich, stuffing it into his mouth. Moments later, a loud choking noise came from up front as the doubles specialist made a mad dash towards his waterbottle.

Akaya looked wonderingly at Eiji's green face. He wondered if such a color was humanly possible to achieve.

"What was that, nya?!" Eiji shouted in between gulping down the water in great big gallonfuls.

"Wasabi, I tried to warn you," Fuji said and chuckled, taking the remaining piece of the sandwich. He took a bite out of it and smiled happily. (The freak...)

"Wasabi!?" Eiji seemed to sit closer to Oishi after that. Meanwhile, another curious little monkey was asking questions.

"Who made this, your mom?" Momo asked as he grabbed Kaidoh's lunch box, holding it up laughingly . It had everything Momo loved to eat in it, but no way was he going to say that.

"No..." Kaidoh said and snatched his lunch box back.

"Your aunt? Your grandmother? Don't tell me you made this?" Momo started laughing, pointing his finger at Kaidoh.

"What's so funny about that?" Kaidoh shouted as his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Well... you're such a housewife! Bwahahaha! You clean, you cook, what's the next thing? Having kids?" Momo laughed so much that he couldn't breathe and tears poured out of his eyes.

"Shut up, you wanna fight?"

"I'm sitting here," Akaya said pointedly as he sat up straighter, annoyed that all the attention was focused on that brat Momo and Kaidoh.

"Ah, Kirihara, do you want some sushi?" Kawamura asked nicely, producing a large grin on Akaya's face.

"You have sushi?" Akaya looked suspiciously at the piece of sushi in his hands, but dropped it in his mouth anyway.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes! I want some more!" Akaya stretched out his hand, but Tezuka's voice stopped from him from grabbing another piece of the delicious sushi.

"Don't eat too much fish. You will get a stomachache if you eat too much," Tezuka read from the book and looked sternly over at Akaya, who wilted under the captains glare.

"You are such a joykiller..." He mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Tezuka asked as his eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Ahaha, no." Akaya waved his hands. "Stupid four-eyes," He mumbled to himself when the tall third year looked away.

"Here we are," Ryuzaki said as she stooped outside a little brown cottage that looked like it could fall apart any second. They had been driving for hours, into the woods, and this was their camping site.

A hut.

"It's freezing out here…" Akaya said as he hugged himself. "How can you wear so little clothes?" He turned to Kaidoh who was wearing his usual tank top.

"Fshhuuuu."

Akaya gave up on forcing an intelligent response from him, and instead turned his attention the cottage.

"Ryuzaki sensei, I can't seem to open the door." Kawamura said as he tried open the door.

"Did you try the key?" She stood beside him, her forehead furrowed. "I tried everything." Kawamura looked at the others, a guilty look on his face. (What was he guilty about?)

"You can't open the door? Does that mean that we have to sleep in the car?" Eiji asked and clung to Oishi, his eyes wide.

"Not necessarily," Fuji said smiling and picked up a racket (it was Kawamura's).

"Are you thinking of busting through?" Momo looked at Fuji, his voice unsure. "Wouldn't we have to pay the damage fines, then?"

"We don't have to do that, the owner of this cottage lives half a mile from here. I can drive there and get a new key," Ryuzaki said as she took the racket away from Fuji.

"We can wait here," Tezuka determined for everyone.

"But it's cold outside," Akaya whined. He only had a skimpy t-shirt on.

"Yukimura-kun packed a sweater for you." Fuji took out a navy blue sweater and sat down to help Akaya, who scowled in indignation. Yeah, he was five years old, but still...

"Strange," Ryuzaki muttered. The car wasn't starting, and no matter how many times she stomped on the pedal the van wouldn't budge.

"There is an 89% chance that it is out of gas and the nearest station is outside of a five-mile radius," Inui said, pushing up his glasses, data spewing out of his mouth.

"That means-" Ryuzaki began. "That means we'll have to stay here until someone finds us, or walk back. There is currently no signal within the entire woods," Inui finished.

"That means…" Oishi began. "We are…" Eiji continued.

"Stuck." Momo finished glumly.

"I don't wanna die…" Akaya whimpered and hugged himself tightly, feeling the warm knitted sweater in his hands (birthday present from Jackal).

"Taka-san," Fuji smiled and gave Kawamura his racket.

**MOUNTAIN TRIP PART 1 END**


End file.
